


Pandora’s Cluster

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying! Percy, Death, Dying!Reader, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Percy, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Sad Percy Jackson, So much angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, major feels, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: (Y/N) never thought she'd end up bleeding out in a forest crying her eyes out. She thought she'd make it to the end, and be happy with Percy until they grew old.Nothing like this.





	Pandora’s Cluster

❁

**Pull me close and you say you'll never run away**

Why was the sky so dark in the middle of the day?

Why was the ground so wet behind her back?

Why couldn't she hear anything?

Where was the ocean?

Where were those sea foam eyes?

Her eyelids were so heavy, and the mental strain she went through just to be able to look up at the sky was profound. The weight of her lungs was making every breath burn, and her legs were numb.

Why was everything so...numb?

"The demigod is still alive," A man's icy voice beckons her into a coaxing abyss and she feels herself blinking but seeing nothing. What was she doing on the floor and why couldn't she see?

So many questions running through her mind that she almost missed the comment the man said. Well, she thought it was a man, but he had a raspy, ghoulish voice.

"Leave her here Thorn, she should suffer in her pain,"

That was rude. But (Y:N) was focusing on trying to breathe than the rudeness of her pursuers. 

**Think that love is game well now we've gone insane**

All of a sudden her other eye opened and the blinding daylight clouded her vision. She sees two figures walking through the foliage of a forest, dark trees and oak hinder her version. 

Coughing violently she felt the blood rise up her throat and spill through her front teeth, a soothing warmth of the blood gushing over her chin and neck made her sigh and her muscles relax.

Life is a precious thing for everyone, everyone loved their life even if something went wrong, which something always does when you were a demigod, it always manages to fix itself. Love and companionship are prizes in the game of life. 

She had gotten in the lottery. At least, she had thought. 

And then her eyes widened. Why was she so relaxed about this? She was going to die, alone and no one would know what happened. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone, to see anyone. She wouldn't be able to apologise to Percy. 

She had promised to survive and here she was laying on the cold hard ground with no one around her, bleeding to her death.

"(Y:N)!" An angry voice calls out as if its ensure that she is real. His hair is wild, eyes wide with panic as she skids to his knees, hands coming to her bleeding torso awkwardly. 

Her single eye snaps open and her head rolls to the side. Percy examined her body realising that no food or regenerating powers could heal a wound of that magnitude. 

Such is the inevitability.

**But what we had is what one spend a lifetime searching for**

"P-Percy." The first time in her life that she had said his name with such hopelessness. Percy felt himself go weak, he couldn't cry, he couldn't, he had to save her. He landed in the pool of blood escaping her back and he felt the blood splatter across his face, but he was to busy shaking to care.

"You gave me your word!" His voice is a buzz of rage and she swallows back a lump of hurt and allows the tears to spill down her cheeks. She knew she gave him her word. And she'd broken their promise, and even in death, she felt guilt squirm within her.

"I love you..." She whispers kissing his shaking hands, tears are flowing down his face at an unstoppable pace.

"No," Percy said under his breath, his sea-green eyes widening in realisation. "No, no please, you can't." 

His body starts to shake, his eyes getting desperate. "No, _nononononono_ , this can't -- God's this can't be...b-be happening." He whimpered. 

Percy clutches her hands in an everlasting lock and snuggling his head into her chest as he lets his hot tears spill onto her cold, sweaty skin.

**'Cause with you I feel amazing never felt before**

"I'm so..." She sucked in a painful breath. "I'm so...sorry Perce." She whispers as one of her hand's squirms and moves on his own, holding it softly. 

She didn't want to die. She wanted to live with Percy, she wanted to smile and laugh. She wanted to keep on going.  She was so scared, but she didn't vocalise it. For Percy's sale. 

Her back straightens and his eyes widen as he presses his hand to her chest getting her to lay back down.

"S-Stop," He blubbers. "Will is coming, he can help." 

Everyone seemed to be happy and gleeful even though some hid their feelings in a wall of gold, and then there was (Y:N). A blunt girl who spoke her feelings to anyone, she didn't get along well with cocky people and always, always spoke her mind.

(Y:N) never thought she'd end up bleeding out in a forest crying her eyes out. She thought she'd make it to the end, and be happy with Percy until they grew old. 

Nothing like this. 

(Y:N) tried to lean up again and Percy glared at her. 

"Are you fucking dumb?" Percy yelled, rage smothering his soul as he clutches her bloody, injured body. "You bleeding out and you try to move?" 

"Sorry." She whimpers, completely riding off his brash warning and tugging on the sleeve of his arm. His eyes narrow and his lips tremble.

"I'm so sorry Seaweed Brain, so sorry, I can't...I can't, I-I'm so..." Her begs are getting quieter and quieter and she hears him take a sharp intake of breath and let out another small sob. He is clutching her waist so tightly that her torso is starting to go numb.

"You are not dying on me (Y:N)," He commands before smashing his lips onto hers, the kiss is a scratching point of desperation and his bloodied fingertips run through her dirty locks.

"You gave me your word." 

The lit started to dim in (Y:N)'s eyes and Percy's heart pounded in panic. 

**Why would I be so ashamed found a love worth fighting for**

"I love you (Y:N), I love you, I love you, I love you, please, don't go." He begs, tears meshing into his sea-green eyes. His tongue is in her mouth and tasting her blood, her hands are grabbing his shirt weakly and her eyes close slowly whereas his stay open.

He presses a hand against her heart and then his eyes widened, why was their no beat?

Fumbling with his hands he ends the kiss and scoops her into his hands her head is lifeless and hanging like a puppet in his grip making his heart hammer.

This couldn't be happening, she was his light in the darkness, his lantern, and without his lantern, everything went black.

"You promised me (Y:N)!" He yells into his hands, his shoulders hunch and he cries his heart out beside her bloodied body. (Y:N) doesn't respond, doesn't show any signs of life but Percy prays she'd just sleeping and that he has time.

Will Solace hears an impossibly awful scream pierce the woods, the sound of a dying animal. The hollowness that filled the forest, like a species had finally gone extinct. 

That's when they knew. Percy Jackson had broke. 

**I'm standing right at the gates, walking your stairway to heaven**

❁

 


End file.
